Girls Night In!
by BoomBoxLoud
Summary: When CeCe is left alone in her apartment, she decides to give herself pleasure with a sex toy... Much to her surprise, Rocky is watching... And Rocky feels so incredibly turned on... CeCe may not be that good at Math but she knows that Girls and Vodka and No boys equals ... Mmmmmm... Girl On Girl Fun! *Rated M* *May Contain Smut and Strong Language*


**Well... I have writers block for my Austin & Ally story so I thought that I'd write another story so I'd get an idea for it! This is a Shake It Up! story. And it's RATED M 4 a reason... The pairing is **Rocky & CeCe. **I just felt th need to do a story about them after reading all yours. So I got this idea!**

**BTW... Try NOT to get horny while reading this... I speak from personal experience...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up!, it wouldn't be a kids TV show... Am I right?! Am I right?!**

* * *

CeCe was sitting in her room, eating a honey glazed donut with a sugar coating, and watching British singing TV Shows; She'd never admit this to any living soul, but she actually enjoyed watching stuff like the UK's X Factor and Strictly Come Dancing... Besides, without X Factor, 'One Direction' wouldn't exist! ... That's why she'd tune in every Saturday and Sunday to watch... She would sometimes even VOTE for her favourite acts... She even admits it, she's Obsessed!

"Ah, all alone... No Mum to tell me when to 'GO TO BED!', No Flynn to be annoying and strangely mischievous, and- All the food and drinks I want that could last a decade! Life is gah-reat..." CeCe sighed happily, and only 14 seconds later she realised she was talking to herself... But she didn't give a sh- sugar! She was CeCe Jones! Queen of Short attention spans and lets not forget... Amazing and utterly Sexy Dancer! But then... Why didn't she have a super hot boyfriend?

Eh, who needs 'em. Besides, boys are only after one thing, and one thing only... And CeCe didn't want that _just_ yet...

_"We'll be back after the break, be sure to vote because lines are open." _It was time for a commercial break. CeCe took this as a time to- she was stopped whence saw an _interesting_ commercial... Of a couple _making_ _out_... It was about some sort if Drama Movie called- she didn't know, all she could stare at was the girls body, she'd normally look at the guy and think about how fit he is or how muscular he is... But no. She was staring at the girl and her _amazing _body. But she couldn't anymore, because the commercial was over and now they were advertising a kids toy... CeCe gulped... She felt horny now... _Gosh, so horny..._

CeCe rolled her eyes at herself... She was in a weird stage in her life... She'd get over it.. She'd get over it...

_Knock knock knock!_

CeCe sighed and went to answer the door. She swung it open just to come face to face with- Tommy from the 'Unique Pleasure Store'. CeCe always knew it was some sort of 'Sex' Store... Judging by the name, she'd went in there and just ended up getting horny and porny... _Again_.

"What do ya' want, Tommy?" CeCe snapped.

"Hey! It's not me that wanted to come here! It's my boss, Stanley the JERK. He wanted to get some extra 'do re mi' so... Wanna buy a 'sex toy'?" Tommy suggested. CeCe remembered 'The Commercial' and said-

"How much is the pink dildo?" She just couldn't resist, she was getting wetter and wetter by the second... Tommy handed her the pink dildo and Said: "$1.78!" CeCe handed the money to him and snatched the hot pink sex toy. "Thanks Tommy, bye Tommy!" With that she shut the door on his face before he could even say 'good-bye'.

But CeCe didn't care. She didn't give a shit that X Factor was back on... Because she wanted to have some pleasure. Without warning, she walked over to the living room and stood in front of the sofa; then she removed her red skinny jeans, exposing her black see-through panties that, if her Mum saw... She'd be dead meat. CeCe shook the thought out, and started rubbing herself. "Oh." she moaned. "Ah, ah, ahh," she moaned again, louder. Thank god her Mum wasn't home or she would have heard it.

CeCe took of her black panties and entered the dildo into her.. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Fuck this is so fucking damn good! Uh! Uh! Uh!" CeCe moaned louder and louder each time. CeCe's lips were parted and she was thrusting the dildo in and out of herself. She took it out, and stared at it, licking the wetness off of it; Part of her thought 'Ew.' And part of her thought 'Yum.' _What if Rocky tastes like this... _She put the dildo back into herself and started thrusting again... Faster, stronger, harder! "Uh! Uh! Uh!"

But at the same time, CeCe had absolutely NO idea that _someone_ was watching her from the living room window...

* * *

Rocky was watching CeCe from the living room window, absolutely Dumb-founded by what her best friend was doing. She could hear the moaning clearly, and boy was it LOUD. But Rocky didn't care, she liked the sound coming out of CeCe's mouth... It was delicious...Mmmmmm... Rocky found herself starin. A CeCe's ass... It was sexy & round and even though she couldn't feel it, Rocky knew it' be soft.

_'Why don't we find out for sure...'_ Rocky's bad conscience was telling her. Rocky took a deep breath and opened the window, entering CeCe's house with the usual "Hey hey hey!" Only this time it was silent, and nervously spoken. However, CeCe was too absorbed in pleasure to hear the brunette...

"CeCe!"

"What!?" CeCe jumped, turning around, then sighing in relief that it wasn't her Mum.

"Rocky you scared the fuck outa me!" CeCe yelled at her BFF.

Rocky wasn't listening though, she was staring at the womanny parts CeCe had un between her too long legs... Now Rocky was getting wet...

CeCe realised what Rocky was staring at and blushed. "Oh. Yeah. I was just- Ex-experimenting... Kinda.." CeCe looked down, ashamed about what she'd done in front of Her friend.

Rocky still stared at CeCe's woman-hood, then looked up into her brown eyes... "C-cool. Lets watch somming, yeah?" Rocky said, forgetting the whole thing... Or at least trying to..

* * *

38 minutes later, Rocky and CeCe were watching a girly road trip movie... Trying to forget the awkward moment they had had earlier. CeCe lightened up and knew just how they'd forget about it _and_ have fun at the Same time!

She got up and got dressed, going to the shop to buy- something.

"Hey rock! Guess what I got..." CeCe said, advancing towards Rocky. Rocky smiled at her. "What?" Rocky asked, curiosity brewing inside of her...

"Vodka."

Rocky started choking on her own spit, coughing wildly. "Vodka?! Are you kidding me?! How did you even _buy_ that? We're only 15..." Rocky yelled.

"Simple, fake ID, and when the guy selling said I 'looked a little young', I-"

"What did you do, CeCe?" Rocky said, scared.

"Relax Rock, I didn't kill him. I just... Flirted with him until he let me buy it... Half price..."

Rocky shook her head violently. "No. No no no no no no no no! I. Refuse."

CeCe rolled her eyes at Rocky, advancing closer to her... "Wanna be cool like me?" CeCe asked her with a low voice that Rocky found herself thinking was **_sexy_**.

"Yes."

"Then drink. I don't want to do it _alone_..."

Rocky got wetter and wetter. Snatching the bottle out of CeCe's hands and drinking. They both drank and drank and drank until no more was left. Rocky was tired. But the fiery red-head was a bucket of wild energy. They were both feeling _tipsy_... _Specially_ CeCe. Because the next thing she did, she would _never_ do if she was in the right state if mind...

They were both sitting down on the red sofa, Rocky and CeCe, until the red-head turned to her brunette friend and said 3 words that shocked her best friend... Even the look on CeCe's perfect face scared Rocky at that time...

"Fuck me, Rocky."

Rocky's eyes widened. Then she shook her head, CeCe was drunk. She'd never do that in real life. "No." Rocky said.

CeCe smirked. "Fuck me hard. Please." CeCe begged, standing up.

_Why is she standing up, _Thought Rocky.

"No way. Your _drunk_." Rocky glared at CeCe. CeCe put both if her legs on either side of Rocky, so she was straddling her, and this scared Rocky... But, even though she'd never say this out loud, it also turned her on.

"C-CeCe... What are you'd doing?"

CeCe laughed. "You won't fuck me, I'll fuck you." she whispered in that low sexy voice. That's it. Rocky was officially _turned_ _on_.

CeCe leaned down and started kissing Rocky in a passionate and slow manner, then she pulled away; her face masked with a raised-eyebrow smirk. "Now do ya wanna _fuck_ me?"

Rocky answered her by standing up and removing _all_ of her cloths, leaving only her matching bra and panties... _Yum_, thought CeCe.

"Mmmmm..." CeCe said before standing up and leading Rocky to her room, where the TV was still switched on. CeCe walked over to the remote and switched the TV off, then throwing the remote somewhere... Wherever it was, she didn't care. Smirking, she walked over to Rocky and pushed her on to the bed, kissing her harder and more passionately Than before. Rocky moaned then pulled away.

"Wouldn't be unfair if you kept your cloths on?" Rocky said suggestively. CeCe stood up, taking Rocky with her. Then taking Rocky's hand and putting it on her body. "Why don't you do the honours..." CeCe whispered hoarsely. Rocky started ripping CeCe's cloths off of her petite yet sexy body. CeCe was still wearing the black panties, and black see-through bra. Rocky couldn't Take it, she went over to CeCe and ripped her bra off, then took of her own bra.

Rocky was about to take off her own panties but- before she could...

"Let _me_ do it..." CeCe suggested. Then she knelt down to Rocky's panty level. She was gonna just take it off and make it easier to just carry on kissing Rocky- But things didn't work that way... CeCe slid her hand into Rocky's panties and started rubbing. "Uh..." Rocky moaned. CeCe rubbed faster and deeper, making Rocky move her hips. "More. More. Mmmmmm..." Rocky moaned. CeCe slid her tongue into Rocky's woman parts... She liked the moist feeling she felt.

Then she just removed the panties, leaving Rocky completely naked. She stood up and looked at Rocky, before removing her own panties and kissing Rocky again. Rocky rubbed CeCe's private and moaned at how sexy CeCe was. Then she lost it and pushed CeCe on her bed, kissing her madly while thrusting back and forth. Both of their privates were touching and it sent electricity down Rocky's bare body. CeCe moaned. "Mmmmm... Uh... Ah..." And that just turned Rocky on Rocky even more.

"Rocky..." CeCe moaned her name. Rocky liked the way she said it, her voice so low and so fucking sexy... "Rocky... Mmmmm... Rocky. Stop..." CeCe pulled away the smiled. "You can't have _all_ the fun... Let _me_ have a turn..." CeCe said. Rocky smiled and they flipped over, so CeCe was on top of Rocky again.

They carried on kissing for 20 minutes. It was orgasm after orgasm... But Rocky and CeCe weren't complaining about it.

* * *

CeCe & Rocky were lying next to each other on CeCe's bed, breathless and in complete silence. A comfortable silence though.

"Wow. That was..." Rocky started. "_Amazing_..." she finished.

"Whoa... You think that's it?" CeCe looked at her friend, about to burst out Laughing.

"Girl... We have the _entire_ weekend..." she whispered. "_That was just the beginning..."_

* * *

**So... Do you think it's too... Spicy? Eh, that's what I was aiming 4! Ha ha... Anyways... Please Review for me! This is a One shot but if you like I could turn it into a Multi-Chap with about 3-4 chapters? Just go answer the poll on my profile!**

**Love you guys! **

**Remember to keep it 'Boom Box Loud!' **


End file.
